Dylans Dilema
by supergal87
Summary: Ch 7 and 8 are up... dylan meets some one new... can you guess who? hes funny hes funky and hes fuzzy!
1. A haunted past

Prologue  
  
Pit-pat Pit-pat Pit-pat  
  
Dylan looked out the window to see the rain coming down. The sound on the tin roof was depressing and yet at the same time the sound was soothing.  
  
Pit-pat Pit-pat  
  
Dylan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was back in Kansas with his mom as a kid. She would tell him not to worry about the storm outside and tell him it would pass. They would make some hot chocolate and watch a movie until the storm was over.  
  
KACHOOM  
  
The lightning and thunder of the real world jolted Dylan inside. He left his eyes closed. The lightning jogged more memories in Dylan's already tortured mind. The lightning on that fateful night many years ago was bad. Dylan and his mom had gotten into a fight. It was strange to think about it now. Dylan couldn't even remember the fight. All Dylan could remember was trying to run. The rain had come down so hard that night, and Dylan's mom went after him in that rain.  
  
KACHOOM KACHOOM  
  
Dylan could remember walking the streets that night. After a few hours a police officer stopped and picked up the now soaked Dylan. A few blocks away from home a call came in for the officer. Someone DWI had gotten into a wreck hitting a pedestrian. The officer speed to the wreck sight as quick as possible.  
  
Pit-pat Pit-pat KACHOOM  
  
When the police officer pulled up Dylan could see a medical team pushing a woman on a stretcher toward the ambulance. Dylan peered closer at the lady only to see, it was his mother. "NO!" Dylan screamed as tears streamed down his face. He slammed his fist into the window trying to break the glass. His plan backfired when the car erupted in fire. Dylan was in too much of a panic now; he punched the window with all of his might. The car exploded with such for Dylan was thrown from the car with such force he nearly blacked out. Dylan finally came to, to realize, he had nothing on him. No cuts, no bruises. No nothing.  
  
Bang Bang Bang! "Hey Mut!" Dylan was flung out of his memories with a shock. "Yo mut! Breakfast quit day dreaming!" Dylan turned toward the door. He let out a sigh as he looked at his surroundings. The same concrete walls and barred windows and doors he had faced since he was fifteen.  
  
He had been stuck in the Juvenal Detention Center of Greenfield since his mother's death. No one would take him in because of his newly discovered powers. Ever since that one night he had been called freak, spaz, mut (short for mutant) and other thing that really ticked him off. "Yo MUT! LETS GO!" Dylan looked at the guard. "That's not my name. Come here and ill tell you what it is." The guard walked over to the barred door. Dylan reached his fist through and punched the guard in the face.  
  
KABOOM  
  
The guard grabbed his face and screamed in such pain and anguish it disgusted Dylan. We walked back over to the outer wall of his cell. He hit the wall directly below the window, bursting a hole in the wall large enough for Dylan to crawl out.  
  
He walked through the courtyard and to the fence. He looked up at the 30- foot security fence. He ran his had along the fence and watched the metal melt away like ice on a hot plate. He walked slowly and casually away from the center, sirens in the background. 


	2. the introduction

Chapter 2: the introduction  
  
It had only been a month since Dylan had escaped, but his name was on the news more than the presidential elections that fall. Wanted posters were hung from every street sign to every store window. Thank god they didn't have a good picture of him. The only one they had was from when his hair was bleach blond. Today it was its natural fiery red shade. It was either very late or very early when Dylan finally came out of the cheap, run down hotel. He walked alone on the empty street for about thirty minutes when he finally made his way to a small local grocery store. Dylan looked at the door and examined the lock. With one small flick of the wrist Dylan hit the door and blew it clear off its hinges. Inside Dylan walked slowly around the store. Looking for any thing and everything he might need. He knew he had at least five minutes until the cops would show up, if they drove fast. Dylan walked up to the cash register and picked it up. He thoroughly looked it over from every possible angle. Dylan set the register back down in its original position and gave it a soft flick. The drawer shot out with a blast similar to a bottle rocket. Dylan was shoving money into any pocket he could find in his jeans when he heard the cops pull up. "Shit!" he muttered to himself. "They must have been on a night drive when I set off the alarm."  
  
Dylan ran outside through the back door and into the small back alley. It was probably only three feet from the next building. He looked around for a quick escape but both ways were fenced off. Dylan knew that he could easily melt through the fence but that would give away his identity. Any one could keep explosives with them but how many criminals have hot hands? He frantically looked around panicked until hey saw a ladder leading to the roof. The police busted through the back door, wielding flashlights and guns. "Men be ready. The criminal is armed with high explosives." One of the taller officers said. "Sir there are fences on either side of this alley. They have to be at least seven feet tall no one could climb one that fast!" a shorter balder officer said. Just then a shadow was cast from somewhere over head. "Up there! Look!" one of the officers screamed. "See ya round po- pos!" Dylan screamed as he leapt from one rooftop to the other. Dylan ran as fast as he could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The police were gaining quickly. Dylan kicked up his pace a bit. He jumped frantically onto the next roof. "Hey Hotstuff what's the rush?" Dylan tripped on the edge of the roof when he heard the voice next to him in mid-air. "Wow nice face plant." The voice said with a laugh. Dylan jumped to his feet to see a skinny boy standing in front of him. The boy had to have been about seventeen. He had white hair and a weird green suit on. "Oh now that really isn't important," the boy said. Just as soon as he was in front of Dylan he was gone again. "What the?" Dylan said taken aback. Dylan turned around to come to come face to face with a pale, greasy hared kid in baggy clothes. "Whow I wouldn't go back there if I were you," the kid said. "Sorry about my friend. He has no manners. That guy was Peatro. He calls himself quicksilver. I am, well my name isn't important. Just call me toad that's what all my friends call me." He said extending a hand. Dylan looked at him in disgust. "I'm not your friend." "Hey! That's what all of my friends say too!" Toad said. Suddenly the buildings all around started to shake. The building the cops had been on collapsed. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?!" Dylan screamed. "Oh that was my little friend Lance." It was the kid with white hair again. "Some one say my name?" Dylan let out a small scream when a kid jumped onto the roof wearing a bowl on his head. "Yeah that's Lance, a.k.a. Avalanche. Our other buddy is down there. the blob. he's to fat to get up here." Peatro said. "Shut up speedy before I break your legs so you cant run." "Who?" Dylan stuttered. "Look down." Toad said. Dylan walked over to the edge not taking his eyes off of the bunch. He turned slowly and looked down to see a gigantic teenager with a mohawk. Dylan stumbled back. "Who are you people?!?"  
  
They all smiled and moved in. "How would you like to join our little group. We're out to win one for the minority." Lance said. "You guys have me all wrong. I don't swing that way." Dylan said shaking his head. "DUDE! We aren't talking about that minority. Were talking about the brotherhood. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants."  
  
Dylan's tortured mind shot off like a rocket. The rain, the lightning, the car crash, the explosion, the years in solitary confinement, all flashed in his mind in three seconds. Dylan's eyes glowed a soft red and he mumbled something under his breath. "What was that man?" The soft red was gone now it was as if his eyes were on fire. "I AM NOT A MUTANT!" The roof around them caught fire as Dylan let out an enraged scream. "What the??? Lets get outa here!" Lance screamed running away. NOT A MUTANT NOT A MUTANT, he thought. Dylan feel to his knees screaming in the night. 


	3. ch3 has no name cause im tired of thinki...

I don't own any characters except Dylan. if you didn't know that I'm truly sorry and you need some serious help. If I did own them I wouldn't have to sneak onto the Internet at 1:52 in the morning to write this.thanks for your time.some pathetic loser that's up at the butt crack of dawn typing and eating Cheetos, um I mean trish.  
  
Twelve hours had passed since the rooftop introduction. Dylan was back in his hiding place and asleep in the old stained couch. Outside his window a man got off a Harley. Not caring about taking off the helmet the man walked inside.  
  
The man at the front desk sat tilted back in his chair reading the comics out of the Bayville Reporter. He looked over his newspaper and saw a taller man in a leather jacket. The man took off his helmet revealing his jet-black hair and thick side burns. "Sorry pal, no vacancy." The man behind the counter said. "I don't want a room," the other man said in a thick voice. "I want a name and some info." "Sorry pal, but we have a privacy policy." "Oh I see. Well you'd better get rid of the policy if you want to keep your nose on your face." As he said this, a long thin metal claw extended from his right hand. "Holy Lord! Yer one of those." "Keep quiet. Just tell me every thing you know about the kid in room 203" The man behind the desk kept his eye on the claw. "Don't know anything." The claw extended further until it was so close to the mans face he could hardly see where the claw ended and his face began.  
  
"OK! The boy only comes out every three days. He always has money and he only comes out at night. Checked in about a week ago" the man behind the counter was beginning to sweat. "He checked in as Heat, Heat Jamison, but no one ever uses their real names here. we get a lot of. bad business." "Thanks," the taller man said as he walked up the stairs.  
  
The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small handgun. He searched the hallway until he found room 203. He made sure the gun was loaded and then knocked on the door, keeping the gun hidden. No one answered, he tried again. Still no answer. The man picked up his foot and kicked the door down. "Uhng. who are you." Dylan said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "If you're here for the rent its on the table." "I'm not here for any rent. I'm here for you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Logan; your name is 'Heat'. I'm taking you with me." Dylan stumbled to his feet. "So I'm just supposed to leave here and go with you?" Dylan let out a laugh "Yeah right. I don't take orders." Logan grabbed Dylan by the wrist but let go surprisingly quickly. 'The kids skin! It's. hot! He feels like he just got back from the sun!' Logan thought.  
  
"I'm not going ANYWHERE!" Dylan screamed in frustration. A ring of fire surrounded Logan. The smoke got thicker by the second. "Toasty in the center huh?" Dylan cracked. Logan sighed. "I really wish it hadn't come to this." Logan sighed again and pulled out the handgun. Dylan saw it and immediately ran to the window. Logan closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, and for the first time in his life felt bad.  
  
Yep sorry it was so short. but you know what they say. a woman is like a beer. I mean. always leave them wanting more 


	4. fine fine ill make a name ummm hidden se...

WARNING: the next 2 or 3 chapters are a mix between X men evolution and the Origin comic about Wolverine. if you want to know Logan's past to understand some of this go to this site (long yes. confusing kind of. but worth it? GOD YES!  
  
This might not exactly follow the story line just right but hey. it's my story not theirs :0D Ok on with the story!  
  
Ch.4  
  
Logan closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Dylan let out a small, muffled cry. "What have you done?" Dylan said. He stumbled for a few seconds and fell to the ground. Logan leapt out of the ring and grabbed Dylan under his arm. "Poor kid." Logan said in his low gruff voice. Logan extended his claws and slashed at the wall until there was a gaping hole wide enough to crawl through. Logan looked down and estimated the ground to be at least twenty feet below him, never the less Logan jumped.  
  
Within a few minutes Dylan was safely rested in the sidecar on Logan's bike. They drove only a few short miles but for Logan it seemed like an eternity. He kept looking at Dylan over and over again. After about fifteen minutes they pulled up in the drive of an elegant mansion. Logan grabbed Dylan and slung him over his shoulder like a sack. Logan let out a sigh as he walked up to the mansion.  
  
It was nearly seven the next morning until Dylan came to. "Ugh. my head. I feel like I've been hit by a truck." No my friend not a truck a dart. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM. I heard it but I. I. didn't." "I'm sorry. that was me." Dylan sat up quickly to see a bald man in a wheel chair approaching him. Dylan looked around realizing he was no longer in the safe confines of the hotel room. The room he was in now was all white with only a few cots with white sheets. Dylan's head pounded with confusion. He tried hard to remember the day before, but all he could remember was a man with a gun. "Oh no.. Am I. am I. dead? Oh man. I'm too young. you must be God. or worse. Satan! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The bald man in the wheel chair held up a hand. "Now now, I am not God, and I certainly am not the devil." The man's voice was firm but comforting. "I am here to help. I know of your. ability's" Dylan was getting nervous, what abilities was this guy talking about? "Dylan I need you to do me a favor. lay down and relax. Dylan lay down as he was told but it was hard for him to relax.  
  
The bald man put a hand on Dylan's forehead and closed his eyes. Dylan copied in closing his. Without trying to a wave a memories flooded Dylan's mind. Thoughts of his mother. Thoughts of back home. Then what he'd feared. thoughts of THAT night. A tear of frustration, pain, and anger ran down Dylan's cheek. Suddenly images that Dylan didn't recognize filled his mind. There was a lady he'd never seen before, in an old dress. A very old dress, possibly late 1800's. She was holding him close as people came nearer. A man stepped out of the shadows, he was tall and had jet black hair with long side burns, he had long bone claws extended out of each fist. The crowd of people seemed angry. Dylan saw himself as a small boy there. He was crying. The people came closer to the man and started throwing things at him. The young Dylan cried out to the people but no one would listen. He struggled free from the woman. And ran toward the crowd. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my daddy!" the boy screamed. The field they were in caught a blaze. and then the bald man took his hand away.  
  
Dylan felt dizzy and frightened. "This cant possibly be." The man in the wheel chair said. "If these memories are correct. that means you're almost two hundred years old!" Dylan was in shock. "Who were the people?" "The woman holding you quite possibly be your mother. and you said that man was your father. But if that's so.that means your father is.is." The man trailed off. "Me." Logan said stepping out from behind them. 


	5. ch 5 ooohhh tricky name

CH 5  
  
"That means I am his father." Logan said stepping out from behind them. "That's not possible!" Dylan screamed, jumping off of the bed. "No, no, my mom said that my dad left us. Besides, I'm only eighteen. Those, images, thoughts, WHATEVER were probably from a TV show or something I saw a few weeks ago." "Dylan, you haven't seen anything on TV other than the news for nearly four years. I know that for a fact and you do too." The man in the wheel chair said. "How did you? Who are you?" "Oh my, it appears your right I forgot to introduce myself. My name in Charles Xavier. I run a school for gifted children." "Ok good for you, you're a freak," Dylan said, "and you STILL haven't told me how you saw those, those, things in my head!" Charles looked shocked, "Well you see Dylan, I, we, are mutants. As so we are all born with gifts, talents. I have the ability to read minds and perform great tasks with my own mind. My friend Logan here can heal at an amazing rate. Before hand I believed you only had pyrotechnical abilities but now I see that you can also heal at an amazing rate." The irises of Dylan's eyes were slowly turning from blue to orange. "I am not a mutant." Dylan said calmly. Xavier let out a sigh and looked to Logan. " Logan show him to the boys dormitories see if there is another room, after that I would like to have a word with you."  
  
Logan led Dylan to the elevator at the end of a long hall. When they stepped in Logan made a low grumble like he was trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out. The elevator went quite fast and they were to the floor in a matter of seconds. They walked down the halls in silence. Dylan felt awkward and decided to speak up. "Umm. this place looks nice." "Uh, yeah. Nice place Chuck has here. The kids are uhhh, great to. If you want I'll introduce them to ya." Logan said. "Don't push it bub. I'm not here to stay." Logan did a double take when he heard that. He let out a small laugh and kept walking. When they finally reached the end of the hall they took a right into another long hall. Logan tried to open a door on one side of the hall but it was locked. He extended one of his claws and jimmied the lock; Dylan took a giant step back away from the claw extending from the man's fist. The door opened revealing a good-sized room. A palace compared to the cramped hotel room and heaven compared to the prison he escaped from. "Well you can get unpacked and." Logan started to say. "Oh yeah, no clothes with the dart and the capture and what not, ummm, you look about Scott's size. Hang on. " Logan said. Dylan watched him walk down the hall a few doors and kick it over like it was an inch thick. "Hey Scott, need clothes for the new kid. mind? Didn't think so. Sorry for the intrusion." "Get out of my room!" a voice said from the room, Logan was knocked onto the floor by a bright red beam. Logan walked back into Dylan's room holding his head. "Here kid. enjoy."  
  
Dylan took the clothes and set them on his dresser and flopped down on his massive bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes, the bed felt good. He hadn't slept on a real bed in so long. The air conditioning felt good too. Dylan let out another sigh when there was a knock at the door. "Hey new kid, welcome to the institute." Dylan sat up in bed to see a boy about his age standing in the doorway. The guy was tall, thin, and muscular; he wore a pair of red shades. Dylan scratched his head, "Um, hey. I'm Dylan." "Nice to meet ya. My names Scott Summers. You look trashed dude." "Well I haven't slept, naturally in a while. Tranquilizer. And well. some stuff about me was just brought to my attention." "Uh huh. Let me guess, your, 'gift'?" Scott said. "Well sorta but ive known about it for a while so I'm used to 'em. How about this. What time is it?" "It's about 6pm. Why?" "Wake me tomorrow morning and ill tell you ALL about it." Scott smiled. "All right man, ill have someone wake you around seven. I'll already be in the danger room by then." "Thanks man. Cya tomorrow." Scott walked out closing the door behind him. Dylan lay back down with his shoes still on. He started to drift off when a question came. What in the hell is the DANGER ROOM? 


	6. ch 6

Ch. 6  
  
Logan walked down the empty hall toward Charles Xavier's office. A million thoughts buzzed through Logan's head as he walked down the hall. This shouldn't have happened, Logan thought. He knew what the professor had seen was a reality, but Logan should have known better. He should have known the X gene was going to come up in his bloodline, but that was before anyone even knew about mutation in people. He had thought he was the only one. He still should have known better than to leave every thing to chance.  
  
Logan came to the end of the long hall and stopped infront of two large wooden doors. He looked at them but didn't want to go in. He knew what awaited him in there. The past, the truth. He lifted his hand to knock on the large doors but a voice from no where filled his head. "Please come in Logan, I'm not busy." Xavier said cheerfully. Logan let out a long sigh. I thought you might say that, Logan thought. He entered the rather large office where Charles greeted him. "Well Logan it seems we have something to discuss. Would you care to share?" "I don't know Chuck, I wouldn't know where to begin." "Try the beginning." Logan took a seat on the long Victorian style couch. Memories pored into his mind.  
  
"Well, I guess it started a long, long, LONG time ago in a small town in northern Canada. It was the early 50's. Well 1850's at least. I'm not really sure what year exactly but it happened in the summer. It was a beautiful summer when I met her. I had been working in a mine to make some money. I was fifty years old, but had the build of a twenty-year-old. I had just recently lost someone very dear to me. It was an awful accident but like anything else I wanted to block it out. So I did. Any how, a time or two later I found myself outside of town in a little tavern when some one walked through the door. I thought I had died, she was an angel. So naturally I walked up to her to ask her name. She told me it was Caryl, just then her father walked through the door. I should have known by the way she was dressed. She came from money. Her father yelled at me to get away from her, I was just country trash. He had owned the new oil rig company he was into make the big bucks. He had forbidden be from ever speaking to his daughter again. But that didn't stop me, I would have done anything for that girl. She would go out at night and secretly meet me in the park. We planned to get married that fall, but her father would have never allowed it. So we ran. We ran far away from Alberta. We got married and started a little farm in the countryside. About three years later we had our first son, we named him Luke." "Ahh, yes Dylan. Can we get to the dream please I'm starting to understand." Xavier interrupted. "Yeah yeah I was getting to that. Another five years went by. That entire time Caryl's father had been searching for her. He'd gotten a whole mess of people searching. One night, with the help of someone from the outside, they found us. Her father demanded the death of Luke and I. I couldn't let that happen. I fought to hold them off as long as I could, but they kept coming. Then I saw him in the crowd. Creed." Logan let out a low growl of hatred. "I knew then he was the one who led him here. I had to stop him from hurting anyone else. The crowd swarmed around me, suddenly I smelled smoke. I turned, it was coming from the room of our house, and it was spreading to the field we were in. I tried to get back to my family but I couldn't get through. No one escaped in time because they were too busy trying to get to me. Actually that's not totally true. Victor, Victor and I made it out. I never imagined Luke would have either." Logan stood up and looked out the window at the students on campus. "Well Chuck I'd better get out there and get training, I haven't done anything today." "Logan, you've had a rough day. Don't push yourself too hard." "There's no such thing as too hard." With that Logan silently walked through the door leaving Xavier alone in his office.  
  
Charles wheeled him self over to his desk and started working on some paper work. He looked up to see his paper clips spinning in little circles. MAGNETO! Xavier thought. The windows flew open and Magneto, shrouded in darkness, flew in. "Hello Charles. I couldn't help but hear that touching story. Rest assured, the boy will join our side. Father or not." "Maximus I don't know what your going to pull but please, not now! He's fragile. A lot has just been brought to his attention and he still doesn't have his powers under control!" "Charles, Charles," Magneto said with a snicker. "You forget that I don't care. If I break him, we can rebuild him." With that Magneto flew out the window and was gone. "Oh no, we cannot let this happen." 


	7. ch 7

Ch 7  
  
I do not own any of these peps but Dylan. again with the criticism. if u thought I did you're an ignorant baboon, or if you prefer, bafoon, good night  
  
PS I have taken the advice last given to me in my reviews thank u keep up the R&Rin' thanks a billion  
  
TRISH ANDERSON  
  
remember. I'm free from criticism too. so bitch your ass off at me at sftbll_trish@hotmail.com.. Or if you have AIM just sftblltrish  
  
toddles  
  
The sun light slowly filled Dylan's large room. He woke slowly and peacefully. He didn't bother opening his eyes he could tell by the feel of his bed that he wasn't in that grungy hotel, but for a brief moment he didn't know where he was. A cool breeze blew through the open window and Dylan sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't really recognize the room, but for some reason every thing around him, the room, the sunlight, the feeling in the air, it all felt so right to him. It was the first time in years that something had felt right to him. He wanted to freeze this moment and stay in it forever.  
  
PUFFUP  
  
"Hello zere new kid." Suddenly without warning a giant hairy blue thing was hanging from his ceiling fan, by a tail. Dylan jumped back landing on his bed hard. The sheets caught fire.  
  
"Oh Shize!" The blue thing said, then it was gone in another puff. Dylan in the meanwhile was stuck on the bed in the middle of the fire.  
  
PUFFUP  
  
The blue thing was back and had a woman with white hair with him. She was wearing a full body black suit and cape. She raised her hands and concentrated on the window. A small cloud formed outside and moved into the room. Rain started falling on the bed and soon the fire was out. And Dylan was left dripping water on the floor.  
  
"Kurt! Next time you poof somewhere without knowing who, TURN ON YOUR WATCH!" The woman screamed as she walked out the door.  
  
"Im really zorry about zat." The furry blue guy said. "I'm Kurt Vaggoner." The elf like being pushed a small button on his wristwatch. Suddenly the furry blue kid, was a normal teen-ager. His long black hair fell over his pointy ears. A childish smile spread across the kid's face. "Vell lets go!"  
  
"Go where?" Dylan said, dripping and shaking from the cold water.  
  
"Scotty told me to show you around today!" Dylan's mind raced. Then he remembered the kid with the shades. "Vell, are you coming?" Kurt said like a kid waiting to go to a toy store.  
  
Dylan looked down at his clothes, still dripping. "Umm can I change first?" 


	8. ch 8

CH 8  
  
Kurt had been showing Dylan around the institution for a little over a half an hour now. They had seen nearly every room in the house. Ever room except the danger room. Dylan was getting a little nervous about it. I mean, it obviously has something special, or dangerous about it, or else they wouldn't call it the danger room.  
  
"Vell, you von't REALLY be going to the actual danger room today." Dylan let out a sigh of relief. "Ve're going to the control room. This way I can point out every one from a birds eye view! Ha!  
  
"What's the control room?" Dylan asked getting nervous again.  
  
"You'll just have to vait and zee!" Kurt said. They went through a metal door that opened on its own, only to wind up in a room made nearly entirely of glass. Dylan realized the glass served a purpose when he looked down about twenty feet to see a whole city under him. He gasped and took a step back, nearly tripping over Professor Xavier who had silently wheeled behind him.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Professor X said to Dylan.  
  
"Wh.. what is it?" Dylan stuttered.  
  
"A hologram. Its all a mind trick really. It's a training course for our youngsters here. They must use their abilities to avoid obstacles that could pop up in real life." Xavier smiled at his own achievement.  
  
"Whoa." That was all Dylan could say.  
  
"Amazing iznt it?" Kurt said smiling. "So, vant to 'meet' the gang?" They walked over to a large computer with Xavier, as he put in a password and put on a weird hat thingy. Suddenly a large picture of Scott Summers popped up.  
  
"You know him already I believe." Xavier said. "But this is Scott Summers, our group appointed leader of the others. His name is Cyclops on the battle field." A new picture popped up of a girl with long red hair. "This is Jean Gray. She used to use the name Marvel Girl, but that got out-dated (note to readers. this was truly her name in the first comic books.. I have them don't argue ;) ) so now she just goes by Jean in battle.  
  
After about an hour they had gone through every one from Shadow Cat to Spike. Then they came across her. Dylan looked up at the screen board when a new picture came up. A girl with short dark hair except for two white streaks. She had a dark mysterious look to her, but some how Dylan saw something more. Even from the picture he knew there was something that separated her from every one but similar between them.  
  
"Last but not leazt." Kurt started to say  
  
"Is an angel." Dylan muttered without meaning to. "Umm, I meant. Oh hell."  
  
Kurt let out a chuckle. "You had better not let the Prof.' hear you say that. Its two weeks power probation." Dylan looked around the room and noticed the professor had gone. "Zo any how. This is Rouge. Shes kind of a loner. For obvious reasons. She can't touch any one. The first person she touched after discovering her power she sent into a coma. That's why she wears the gloves."  
  
"Wow, I don't know why. But I knew we had something in common." Dylan said.  
  
"And vhat is zat mine frund?" Kurt said smiling childishly again.  
  
"Well, last time I touched someone I blew up their face." Dylan said with a laugh. "That's also why my bed caught fire this morning when you popped into my, well ceiling fan unexpectedly."  
  
"Well Dylan I don't think that will be a problem any more." Professor X said wheeling himself into the room, carrying two boxes. He handed them to Dylan with a smile. "Kurt you might have to open them for him. We know how you can get."  
  
Kurt opened a box and held up what was inside. They were a pair of black gloves.  
  
"Yeow! There cold!" Kurt screamed and jumped.  
  
Dylan picked up the gloves Kurt had dropped. They felt good on his skin. His hands no longer burned.  
  
"Wow, thank you professor." Dylan said with gratitude.  
  
"Go ahead pick up the other box. You can feel now, you have the freedom to hold things with out them bursting into flames." Xavier said, again proud of his work.  
  
Dylan opened the next box. Another pair of gloves like these were in it, except for one difference. The fingertips had been cut off. "I don't get it Prof.' why did you do this for me."  
  
"It's a gift from all of my Xmen. In hopes that you may join us. What do you say, HEAT? Are you willing to become an Xman?" 


End file.
